Todo se acaba hoy
by Crystal Idril
Summary: El viaje de vuelta a casa del último año, desde el punto de vista de Ron y Hermione (COMPLETO) RHr
1. Ron

Todo se acaba hoy

****

RON

~*~

Hoy es el último día. Miro por la ventana del tren y lo sé, simplemente lo sé: Todo se acaba hoy...

Alguien abre la puerta de nuestro vagón y desvía mi atención del paisaje que se ve desde el tren. Eres tú, tenias que ser tú. Y de repente me siento aún más triste, sin saber por que. Te sientas sin decir nada, pareces cansada. Yo apenas me doy cuenta de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, parece que a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Sabes tan bien como yo que hoy es nuestro día final, nuestra despedida, y se que te apena tanto como a mí, que nada vuelva a ser lo mismo, jamás.

Centro mi atención nuevamente en la ventana, sin mirar realmente el paisaje que pasa ante mis ojos. Harry está sentado a mi lado, parece que está leyendo El profeta, aunque en el fondo sé que está tan distraído como nosotros dos, o incluso más. Para él ahora las cosas van a ser realmente difíciles, volver con los Dursley ahora... sólo espero que pueda salir de allí cuanto antes...

Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia ti y veo que miras cabizbaja hacia el suelo, con una extraña expresión en tu cara que no recuerdo haber visto nunca. No imagino como será mi vida cuando no pueda verte cada día, me parece que todos estos años han pasado demasiado rápido y ahora me encuentro aquí, y apenas puedo diferenciar el día de hoy de aquél día en el que nos conocimos, en este mismo tren, hace 7 años.

De repente levantas la mirada y allí estoy yo, mirándote con curiosidad, preguntándome que significa ese extraño brillo en tus ojos. Y me devuelves la mirada, y me pregunto si tu también me vas a echar de menos. Y me doy cuenta por primera vez de que no quiero bajarme hoy de este tren, que quiero quedarme aquí por siempre y que quiero que vosotros dos os quedéis aquí conmigo, nadie más.

Y justo mientras este pensamiento cruza mi mente me dices que estamos apunto de llegar, te levantas y sales del vagon. Te veo salir y siento que algo de mi se va contigo. Estamos llegando a la estación... y ahora más que nunca me doy cuenta de cómo voy a echar de menos Hogwarts, de cómo voy a añorar ir a clase con vosotros dos, veros cada día, desayunar y comer con vosotros, hacer los deberes juntos, que nos ayudes a estudiar, que intentes sacar lo mejor de mi mismo incluso cuando ni si quiera yo se que tengo algo bueno para sacar de mi.

Y echaré de menos todos los viajes a Hogsmade que hicimos juntos, las tardes sin fin en la biblioteca preparando trabajos interminables para Snape, los buenos ratos que pasamos riendo frente al fuego de la sala común, los partidos de Quidditch en los que vimos jugar a Harry, y sobretodo, los partidos que tuve el placer de jugar yo, junto a él y junto a Ginny. Y añorare verte aquél día del baile de navidad, ese baile al que me arrepentiré siempre de no haber ido contigo.

Pero si hay algo de lo que tengo que arrepentirme es de irme de aquí sin que tu lo sepas...por que después de todo el sombrero debió de equivocarse conmigo y ponerme por error en Gryffindor. Por que yo no soy valiente, no lo soy. Primero, por que ahora me muero de miedo por que no os voy a tener conmigo, y segundo, por que me despido de ti sin decirte algo que en el fondo ya sabes...que te quiero.

Un ruido en el exterior me distrae de mis pensamientos. Estamos entrando en la estación, recojo mis cosas, Harry parece salir de algún tipo de ensoñación en la que estaba inmerso y se despega de las páginas del diario que aún sostenía, guardándolo con su equipaje. Nuevamente vuelves a entrar por la puerta, esta vez para recoger tu equipaje también. Y cuando te veo lo sé, simplemente lo sé. No puedo dejarte ir así. Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Y mientras Harry empuja sus pertenencias por la puerta y tu te dispones a salir tras él, yo te interrumpo el paso fingiendo que el frenazo del tren me ha hecho perder la estabilidad y tropezar contigo. Me miras enfadada, de alguna manera sabes que no he tropezado contigo sin querer.

Y toda mi seguridad, toda mi decisión desaparecen de repente. De pronto no me parece tan importante que sepas lo que siento por ti. Y empujo mis cosas, y salgo por la puerta delante de ti sin mirar si me sigues el paso hasta que ya estoy fuera del tren.  A lo lejos veo a mis padres, también veo a los tuyos, Harry se dirige hacia Lupin y Moody que están junto a nuestros padres, yo no quiero ir hacia allí, por que cuando llegue ya no abra vuelta atrás.

Y veo que detrás de mí, tu también aminoras el paso, y no se de donde, saco las fuerzas para acercarme a ti y darte la mano. Tu mano tiembla, estas realmente asustada, y me gustaría decirte que no pasa nada, que yo también lo estoy, que aquí no se acaba todo, que nos volveremos a ver, que todo seguirá siendo igual, pero se que no será así, y no me atrevo a abrir la boca. Y llegamos junto a los otros, me sueltas la mano, y siento que te he perdido para siempre...

Harry es el primero en despedirse, Lupin y Tonks le acompañarán a buscar a los Dursley, y después tendrá que volver con ellos durante una temporada, espero que pronto pueda venir a pasar unos días a casa y salga de allí para siempre. Apenas podemos contener las lagrimas al despedirnos de él, ninguno de los tres está dispuesto a admitirlo pero sabemos que la vida va a ser muy diferente y que será muy difícil que mantengamos nuestra amistad como durante estos 7 años. Nos abrazamos a él, y para cuando nos hemos querido dar cuenta Harry ya no está.

Y mientras tus padres hablan con los míos y Ginny se despide hasta el año que viene de sus amigas, te miro de reojo y veo que me miras con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre recordaré esa imagen, esa sonrisa. Te acercas a mi, me abrazas y me besas en la mejilla, mientras me dices al oído "ya te echo de menos", y con esas palabras, siento que una luz se enciende dentro de mí, y otra se apaga.

Mis padres nos dicen que tenemos un taxi muggle esperándonos y me despiertan del sueño, te sonrió y te digo adiós. Pero es un adiós diferente a todos los demás y lo sé en cuanto me subo al taxi.

Porque hoy fue el último día. Miro por la ventana del taxi y lo sé, simplemente lo sé: Todo se acabó hoy...


	2. Hermione

Todo se acaba hoy

****

NdA: Ya sé, dije que esta historia era de un solo capítulo, pero...que mal podía hacer contar la historia desde el punto de vista de Hermione, ¿no?

HERMIONE

~*~

Desde el pasillo del tren se oye el bullicio de los estudiantes, radiantes con la llegada del verano y la felicidad de regresar de nuevo a sus casas, después de nueve meses de ausencia. Me gustaría no tener que ver sus caras sonrientes y fingir que soy una más, que yo también me alegro de volver a casa.

Junto a mí pasan un grupo de estudiantes, creo reconocerles como Ravenclaws de segundo año. Sonríen al pasar a mi lado, y veo que hablan animadamente entre ellos, contándose lo que harán en cuanto lleguen a sus casas. Uno de ellos afirma que está deseando llegar y ver a su perro Max, mientras que su compañero le interrumpe para decir que le gustaría poder enseñarles a sus amigos muggles un par de trucos. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al oírles. Me gustaría tanto poder volver a estar en segundo otra vez... 

Y los niños pasan de largo con sus risas, y me vuelvo a quedar sola en el pasillo. Miro por la ventana y me sorprendo al ver que poco a poco empieza a oscurecer, lo cual significa que ya falta poco para que lleguemos a Londres. No quiero entrar al vagón, no me siento con fuerzas de veros ahora. Sé que es estúpido pero no puedo miraros a la cara. Dentro de unas horas nos despediremos, y quien sabe si sea para siempre...

El cansancio puede con mi testarudez, así que me rindo a la evidencia y entro a nuestro compartimiento. Ahí estáis los dos. Tu te giras de repente, pareces distraído y no me dices nada al verme, simplemente vuelves a mirar hacia la ventana. Esa mirada... pareces tan triste... es raro verte así... Supongo que incluso tu te sientes mal por dejar Hogwarts. Siempre hablabas de las ganas que tenías de salir que allí y ahora parece que algo te ha hecho cambiar de opinión.

Harry levanta la vista del periódico que sostiene y me sonríe forzadamente, para volver de nuevo a perder su mirada en las páginas de El profeta. Observo sus movimientos, en silencio, durante unos minutos, y me doy cuenta de que no ha pasado la página en el último cuarto de hora. Parece que no sólo nosotros dos estamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos, Harry, aunque intenta disimilarlo, también lo está. No puedo culparle, tiene más motivos que nosotros dos juntos.

Te miro y no pareces darte cuenta. Me cuesta creer que eres el mismo niño que conocí en este mismo tren 7 años atrás, realmente has cambiado mucho. Aunque hay cosas que nunca cambian... sigues siendo con diferencia el más alto de los tres, sigues teniendo la cara llena de pecas y sigues haciéndome sonreír cuando nadie más parece capaz de hacerlo.

Por algún motivo que se escapa a mi imaginación, crees que no eres los suficientemente bueno como para que una chica como yo se fije en ti.  Me ha costado mucho tiempo darme cuenta, pero parece que Ginny tenía razón; a veces me miras cuando crees que no te veo, nunca me había fijado pero ella dice que siempre lo has hecho. Y ahora, mientras miro distraída al suelo, sé que me estás mirando, y nunca sabrás que por dentro estoy sonriendo.

No soy capaz de levantar la cabeza. Miro al suelo y finjo estar interesada repentinamente en una mota de polvo que olvidaron limpiar mientras me siento importante al saber que tengo tu atención puesta en mí. Y de repente recuerdo que día es hoy, y veo como la oscuridad llena ya el compartimiento. Estamos a punto de llegar, nuestro largo viaje acaba aquí, hoy, un largo viaje que los tres hicimos juntos, un viaje que duró siete años, los siete años mejores de mi vida.

Levanto la mirada y confirmo lo que ya sabía, me preguntas con la mirada que me pasa. Te miro y sé que por muchos sitios a los que vaya, por mucha gente nueva que conozca, nadie podrá ocupar nunca tu lugar. De repente siento ganas de llorar y quiero salir de allí, te retiro la mirada y anuncio que estamos apunto de llegar a la estación, segundos después estoy fuera, en el pasillo de nuevo, huyendo de la gente, buscando un refugio donde llorar sin que nadie me vea.

Pero no lo encuentro, todo esta lleno de estudiantes, sonrientes, exultantes, con sus equipajes ya en las manos, haciéndose paso hacia las puertas del vagón. No quiero llegar, una voz grita dentro de mí "¡NO QUIERO LLEGAR!". Quiero despertar y ser uno de esos estudiantes de segundo, de esos que sonríen y de esos que van a volver a pisar este mismo tren en apenas 2 meses.

Pero miro por la ventana y a lo lejos diviso la estación. Ya es demasiado tarde, y ahora siento que quiero correr hacia donde estas y decirte que he sido una idota por no darme cuenta antes de lo que significaban tus celos hacia los chicos que se me acercaban, y sobretodo, que he sido la idota más grande del mundo por no darme cuenta de que eran celos lo que yo sentía al verte cerca de otras chicas Pero ya es demasiado tarde y lo sé. Vuelvo a por mi equipaje, sabiendo que se acerca el final, vosotros estáis también recogiendo el vuestro, y Harry es el primero en salir.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de seguirle el paso tropiezo contigo, te miro y tu cara de culpabilidad me confunde. ¿Acaso has tropezado conmigo a propósito? Te miro confundida y tengo la sensación de que me he perdido algo. Tu reacción me confunde todavía más: simplemente sales corriendo, sin mirar atrás y me quedo sola. Agacho la cabeza y decido que es momento de salir de allí.

Y en unos segundos estoy fuera, veo a nuestras familias, y tu sólo estas unos pasos por delante de mí. No puedo creer que ya este aquí, no quiero llegar, siento el impulso de dar media vuelta y volver al tren de nuevo, pero algo me frena, y es nada más y nada menos que tu mano. Ahí estamos los dos, nuestras familias nos miran y nadie parece reparar en el hecho de tu mano sobre la mía, salvo yo misma. Me pregunto si es la última vez que voy a tenerte tan cerca...

Andamos despacio, pero por fin llegamos allí, y aunque no quiero hacerlo, sé que lo correcto es que te suelte la mano, y eso hago. Un sentimiento extraño empieza a extenderse dentro de mí cuando abrazamos a Harry y veo como se aleja, creo que voy a ponerme a llorar, aquí, delante de todos, delante de ti.

Te dirijo una mirada furtiva y veo que también tu pareces a punto de llorar... y eso me hace sentirme acompañada. Sin pensarlo dos veces te abrazo, te rodeo con mis brazos y te abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo. Parece mentira que teniendo la misma edad me sienta tan pequeña a tu lado. Y me gustaría quedarme allí, abrazada a ti, sin saber que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, por que nada de eso importa. 

Y mientras te abrazo me vienen a la mente imágenes de los años que hemos pasado juntos, de nuestras numerosas disputas, y de nuestras reconciliaciones, del día que me di cuenta del verdadero motivo que se escondía detrás de nuestras discusiones constantes... Y me pregunto como a una bruja como yo, que según tus propias palabras es la más inteligente de todas las brujas que han pisado Hogwarts, se le puede pasar por alto los sentimientos que tiene hacia su mejor amigo. Eso sí es ser estúpido. 

Y sé que en ese momento tengo que hacer algo pare demostrarte que me importas mucho más de lo que tu crees, y sé que todo lo que haga será poco, pero me pongo de puntillas y te doy un beso en la mejilla. Me acerco y asegurándome que nadie más me oye te digo, "ya te echo de menos". Y aunque no vea tu cara sé que sonríes. Y eso me hace feliz. 

Oigo como tus padres te llaman, sé que ha llegado el momento. Me miras y me dices "Adiós, Hermione" mientras me diriges una sonrisa. Y veo como te alejas, como te subes al taxi, como desapareces de mi vista... como desapareces de mi vida. Y rezo por que ese adiós no haya sido para siempre. Por que nos quedan tantas cosas por decir... y una sensación da vacío se apodera de mí: el verano pasará pero no habrá un Hogwarts al que volver después...y tu ya no estarás allí cuando llegue septiembre.

Y a mi alrededor todo está lleno de niños sonrientes al reencuentro de sus padres, felices de pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa. Y quiero huir de las risas y del bullicio, y no tener que seguir fingiendo que soy una más, por que yo no me alegro de volver a casa, por que mi verdadera casa la dejo atrás.


End file.
